mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Fern
"The Mysterious Fern" is part 1 of episode 16. It first aired Feb 16th, 2010. It usually airs with "The Go-Kart Mystery". Premise Something strange is going on with Rudy's prized ferns. Can Alfred figure out what have killed it? '' Summary Alfred, Milo and Camille are busy cleaning up the weeds outside of school. Cynthia sneaks outside, just to hear Camille mention that a photographer is coming to take a picture of Rudy and his prized Fern, and begins to ask about it when suddenly Rudy runs to the group, saying there's a problem and he quickly brings them to his ferns. He believes some jealous person burned his fern, but he has no clue who or what could have done it. He's very upset and nervous since he has the photographer coming that very day to look at them. Alfred looks to see no sign of burning, fire, or ash, so he does not think it was burned. Cynthia thinks it is probably just dead and when they notice the photographer approaching, Camille suggest they just tell him what happened and maybe he can come back some other time instead. Rudy worries as Cynthia tells him to get over it, just before she then offers to distract the photographer to buy them some time. So begins the investigation of the dying ferns. Rudy explains he always gave them proper sunlight and Camille brings up the factor that someone could have poisoned them, so Milo and Alfred get a sample of the dirt underneath the Ferns in order to test it. Back at Hedgequarters, Rudy and the others watch as Alfred test the soil, but nothing is found, other then Milo sneezing... He insist he's fine, but Alfred has no clue what would make him sneeze. Looking into the soil they see tiny little white things in the seeds, but its neither plant food or fertilizer. So Alfred deems the small white beads their second clue and they head back. Meanwhile, Cynthia is having the photographer look over her sides and tells him to take pictures of her while she sees something go by. She then yanks the guy off to another section of flowers as Alfred and Co. run by to look over the flowers. As they note that the white seeds are only near the ferns, Camille points out a puddle and Rudy explains that the ferns are wild plants, so they do not need water. With all clues in order, the group heads back and try to link together the clues. They manage to link clue 1 and 3, but not 2 until they realize the white seeds are actually spores! While Milo overlooks the ferns, Alfred is convinced the ferns may not actually be dead. To which Camille states the fern may have died due to being too dry and unwatered, but Alfred still does not think this is right, and they must be missing something so they overlook the species of Fern now. Back at the school, Alfred begins to water the "dead" fern. Milo, Rudy and Camille don't understand when suddenly, the fern begins to sprout back to life! Alfred explains that the fern is a "Resurrection Fern". The reason they shriveled up was due to trying to hold in water so that they could live. So upon being watered, they sprang right to life again. Its then the photographer is being chased by Cynthia, who insist maybe she would look better by the bluebell flowers. He insist he wants no pictures of her, then sees the fern as the group begins to laugh and the episode ends... Quotes *''Milo: She's...trying to help...? *(pause) *''Camile and Milo: "Impossible!"'' ''-----'' *''Cynthia: "Get over it Rudy..."'' ----- *Camille: Alfred is very pedantic about these things... *Milo: Pedanta-what? *Camille: ''It means he likes to be exact. '' *Milo: ''Oh... I knew that. '' ''-----'' Trivia *Many clips from this episode are used in the Qubo commercial. *Cynthia's hair in this episode moves around a lot more then it does normally. *Oddly, Cynthia actually seems helpful during one point of the episode. When she saw the group returning to the school, she quickly rushed the photographer away so that he didn't see them and they could continue to investigate. *Apparently, Milo is allergic to spores. *This episode has excessive death related sentences, most of them all. Goofs *When Alfred goes to look up the species of Fern, he walks through Camille's tail. *Notice how thick Cynthia's arms are when she is shown upclose during the investigation of the Fern. *From a distance Rudy looked organized and nice, but then within the next scene he seems to be messy and remains this way for the entire episode. *As Rudy approaches the trio at the beginning of the episode, the upper-part of his tie flashes a color. *The button hole that Rudy didn't fasten vanishes a few times during the episode. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-09-14h42m27s180.png|First clue, if something happened, it happened in last three days. vlcsnap-2012-02-09-14h44m15s221.png|Strange white beads are our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-09-14h45m51s166.png|And dry soil is our second third clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-09-14h38m08s134.png|We all know, what will follow. vlcsnap-2012-02-09-14h42m56s212.png|Oh, Milo, you're a mess! PDVD_098.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps